User blog:Moddy12/Darrius Whelm
"I guess you'll die with a smile on your face. A fitting death for a fool." ''-Darrius as he killed Swave, one of The Progenitor's knights.'' "Damned Angel. I'll have your head for this." ''-His "normal" conversations with Maci.'' Personality Darrius has been known to be quite the serious individual. His personality chosen by the angel he is currently harboring, Darrius can sometimes seem confused about what he is saying or feeling due to the fact that his emotions are being manipulated by the angel possessing him. He's quite passionate about whatever he puts his mind to, this being the reason as to why he's accomplished quite a lot in his short life. This doesn't mean that Darrius is a good person, however he does feel morally inclined to do the right thing at times. When The Progenitor's Royal Knight killed a family of four in front of Darrius' eyes, Darrius didn't react to the situation and made it known that he was no hero and wouldn't have tried to save them anyway. The boy can have his moments where he can be kind, mostly when he's in a good mood or when he sees no reason to be harsh. Darrius is known to have quite the temper on him from time to time. Quick to anger, but not quick to attack. While Darrius does get angered fairly easily, he doesn't take the violent often, unless someone has said someone that's completely crossed the line. He can be disturbingly ruthless during a fight, as he's never hesitated with taking a life, and has killed innocent people as collateral damage in order to kill a certain person, though this rarely happens. It's been observed by Low that Darrius falls into a more docile state when around Maci. He guessed that it may be because of the angel within Darrius reacting to the presence of Maci, a half-angel... He also said that Darrius might be secretly in love with Maci, but Darrius quickly dismissed that theory. Superior Potential During Superior Potential Darrius becomes a bit more irritated and grumpy. He rarely ever talks with this spell active, also seeing something as simple as talking to be a bother. Whenever he does talk in Superior Potential it's never anything nice, usually insulting and antagonizing anyone close by. This is believed to the angel’s power being strengthened from Superior Potential, giving greater control over his emotions. Maci, however, is still able to bring Darrius to a docile state, simply by being around him. Appearance Hunting the Predator Post-War Stress Biography Early Days Darrius, much like most Spiritual Conduits, was born an empty vessel, a souless being waiting to be taken over by a spiritual being in order to fuel his body. Darrius' town was a well known place named Tonka, famous for their powerful beings known as Spiritual Conduits. Spiritual Conduits are being that are capable of taking in supernatural beings who have recently died in order to give them somewhat of a second chance at life, they also take on the abilities that the supernatural being once had. Spiritual Conduits are usually possessed within days of being born, Darrius took months be possessed. Spiritual Conduits begin developing the powers of their being in a few month, Darrius' abilities never manifested. "Maybe his spirit doesn't like him." "He's probably just not possessed yet. I feel bad for him." "His spirit's probably just something lame. Maybe an elf, what a loser." Darrius was deemed an outcast while everyone else developed amazing abilities. Experts were able to figure out by his personality that the spirit inhabiting him was so careless and grumpy that it didn't even bother giving him power, the reason as to why he hadn't developed his abilities yet. This news was... frustrating. He'd much rather hear that he just wasn't possessed, or that his spirit was just something weak. But to know that he had a spritit that could give him power, but refused... That was a piece of news that would anger anyone. This wouldn't stop Darrius from proving his peers wrong, to prove that he could be strong without the help of his worthless spirit. Luckily, magic was universal, and easily accessible to just about anyone, depending on the spell. By the age of ten Darrius had become proficient in three powerful spells. Body Booster, Out of Sight, and Greater Power. He was laughed about at first, told that he was nothing but a copy cat that wanted to be like "the big boys". However, after a few sparring matches with students who's powers had already awakened, it was realized that Darrius was not by any means a joke as he actually defeated some students using nothing but magic. Over the course of a few days, Darrius felt the change in energy from the students towards himself. It felt as if he was feeling respected. He felt as if he would finally have an easy life because of his show of power... But that was until the village was attacked. Dealing with Death Hunting the Predator Progenitor's War Post-War Stress Abilities Superior Potential Magic Spells Weakness Trivia Category:Blog posts